The story of Stephanie
by Alyduffy
Summary: When Stephanie Longheart gets accepted into her dream school, Alfea, her world starts to change, now she must deal with bullies, relationship changes and monsters. Will she be able to deal with all these experiences? or will she quit Alfea altogether and demolish her dream forever?
1. Prolouge

* Note, I do not own Winx Club or any of its characters, The only thing I own in this story are my OC's: Stephanie, Marissa, Darien, Bobby and Terri, Tammy, Marria and Tina.

**Stephanie's Story: Prologue**

"Stephanie, Can you check the mail please?" The regal Queen Marissa of Lovaria called to her lounging daughter who was relaxing on her pink fluffy bed covered with fluffy pink blankets.

"Okay mom" The blonde princess hopped out of her bed, slipped on some winged slippers and rushed down to the mailbox.

"Teenagers." Marissa shook her head lightheartedly.

"lets see, junk, junk, junk, wait a minute..." Stephanie sifted through the stack of mail before stopping at a golden envelope with pink trim around the sides. "Its addressed, to me! Wait, no! It couldn't be!" She carefully peeled the top off the envelope, careful not to damage the alluring gold surface. As she pulled the letter out from it hold, she stopped dead, everything she was holding plummeted to the ground. A shocked expression frozen on her face.

"Stephanie?! Are you okay? I thought I heard items fall!" Marissa rushed outside to meet her bewildered daughter.

"Mom..." Stephanie breathed, her legs quivered, the shocked expression on her face melted, but not into a sad expression, the expression transformed into exhilaration as her voice squeaked out.

"MOM! I GOT IN!" she turned and rushed into her mothers arms for a tender embrace.

"You mean?!..." Marissa deeply looked at her only daughters shining blue eyes.

"Yes! Mom! I got into Alfea!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lets see, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, hmm, I wonder if I should bring Mr. Piddles. Stephanie Longheart looked around her large room, a suitcase lay on her bed, or at least what used to be her bed, now just a baby blue comforter. The rest of her bed, packed away in boxes ready to be shipped off.

"Stephanie, hurry up! Your bus will be here in 10 minutes!" Her mother called from down the stairs.

"Almost done!" Stephanie looked longingly at her soft teddy bear before shoving him deep in her suitcase and away from view. _Now time to close this thing. _The blonde pressed down the top, but for some reason it wouldn't close, no matter how hard she pressed.

"Stephanie? You almost done?" her father, King Darien, poked his head in the doorway.

"Almost!" Stephanie struggled with her suitcase, desperate to hear the click

"Need help?" He walked over to his little girl.

"I don't need any help!" She refused stubbornly, pressing down on her suitcase excessively.

"Oh I think you do." Her father chuckled to himself. With his pinky finger he lightly pressed the top of the suitcase, it closed with a _click._

"Aww." Stephanie stared at her enclosed suitcase dumbfounded.

"It's just a flick of the wrist." Darien teased, but his tone turned soft as he grasped her shoulders "I'm so proud of you honey, being accepted into your dream school. I bet it feels amazing doesn't it?"

"Well..." Stephanie turned and put one hand on the comforter.

"What's wrong Stephie?" Her dad looked confused.

"It's just that... well have you ever had the feeling that whenever you get something you truly desire, it seems as though you're not so sure you want it anymore ?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a certain interest.

"Well, I don't know if I want to go to Alfea anymore, I'll be leaving you guys for a whole year, and if I continue my studies there, another 4 years. That's a long time to be away from you."

"You mean you want to give up your dream of becoming the best fairy you can be, just because you'll be gone from us? Stephie, Your Mother and I love you so much, and we know this will be the best thing for you. Besides, Alfea gives days off for spring and summer break, we'll spend time then. It's been your dream to go to Alfea ever since you were little, and now that your powers have grown stronger you just want to throw that away?"

"No."

"Then follow your dream of studying at Alfea, and before you know it you'll be the best darn fairy in all of Lovaria.

"Thanks for the pep talk dad! I've made up my mind, I'm going!" A teary eyed Stephanie hugged her dad tightly.

"Hey, Isn't that young man Robert going to Red Fountain?"

"You mean Bobby?" Stephanie reddened at the thought. Bobby was her longtime childhood friend. But also her secret crush, well, not so secret, Bobby knew she liked him, and Stephanie knew he liked her, but she knew they would never end up together. She would rather just be friends, then date, break up and become enemies. But even still, just thinking of his straw colored hair, and ice blue eyes just like hers, made her giggle like an idiot schoolgirl.

"Yeah, he is. Alfea is only a few minutes away from there. But then again, so is cloud tower."

" Terri." Darien winced, unsure on whether he shouldn't said that forbidden name.

"Yeah, Terri..." That name brought back terrible memories.

All the memories of Stephanie and Terri as children, running around outside, having fun. But then the memories of the big fight that changed everything clouded those memories.

_You're just a worthless fairy! One day I'm going to be a witch, and once I become strong enough I WILL get my revenge, and I WILL kill you! _

The memory of Terri's appearance, short burgundy red hair, cut to a sharp point, her orange eyes slowly shifting to a golden yellow, her orange witch outfit with the T embedded on the stomach and the boots, oh those platform boots with the spiked heels that could cut through any material. Horrific, painstaking memories.

"Stephanie! Your bus will be here in 2 minutes! You ready yet?!" Marissa proclaimed.

"Let's go Steph, before your mother bursts a gasket." Darien whispered.

"Alright dad." giggled Stephanie. She snapped her fingers as her suitcase floated into the air and trailed behind them as they walked down the stairs.

"Your magic is improving!" Noted Darien as the suitcase bobbed up and down.

"And It will continue to improve, as long as you work hard on your studies." Marissa smiled.

"Ow! Ow!" A blaring headache broke Stephanies concentration, her suitcase toppled to the ground, the contents spilt

out all over the floor.

" Yeah, inexperienced fairies will get that sometimes." commented Darien, smiling meekly.

"Really? Mr. Piddles? Marissa scooped up the worn out fluffy (sort've) teddy bear.

"He's going to be my reminder of home, since I'll be gone a whole year." A saddened Stephanie rushed to collect her things.

"Hmm." Marissa waved her hand, placing all of Stephanie's things, besides the teddy bear, back into the suitcase."

"What's with everyone doing that?!" Stephanie fussed. "Trying to outdo me."

"Shh." Marissa waved her hand over the teddy bear and spoke some unknown words. " portare alla vita" The twinkle in the bears eyes became brighter. The shelf behind her became covered in sparkles as a replica took space.

"Dear, I thought you hated teddy bears?" Darien wrapped his arm around his wife.

"It's not just a teddy bear. It's a diary bear. Stephanie, if you ever need someone to talk to just hug the bear once and kiss it's nose 3 times. That will unlock the new feature I just put in. You talk to him, and your voice will travel here, to us. So that we can converse to each other, without paying any money!" Marissa beamed while handing Mr. Piddles back. "Also, if you ever want something to be kept private that's just between you and the bear, just kiss its nose once and squeeze its hand."

"Thanks mom!" The bear was stuffed back into the suitcase.

A sudden _Honk _from outside startled the whole Longheart Family. The hairs on the back of Stephanies neck stood straight up.

"Well, Stephie, You'd better hurry. But remember, do your best! We'll be right here if you need us." Marissa gave her only daughter one last hug before sending her outside. "We're the proudest parents in the world."

"Bye mom, bye dad." a single tear fell down her cheek.

Stephanie took a deep breath as she walked along her walkway towards the big floating blue bus. Right there, just a few more steps before her life changed forever.

Ever since she was little, her lifetime goal was to be accepted into Alfea, so she could be like the winx. Many times she dressed up as her celebrity idol, Stella of the Winx Club and pretend she had sun powers. But as she got older her own powers manifested and evolved the disappointment of not gaining sun powers were replaced by the excitement of her own powers. The power of love. But not just relationship type love. Her powers revolved around the emotions and love between others. If anyone is mad or upset at another her powers react negatively, either becoming out of control or eventually growing weak until the situation is dealt with.

The blonde turned around one last time and tried to absorb the vision of her parents.

"Hurry up lady! We haven't got all day!" The bus driver called out rudely.

"_**Humph!**_" She scoffed as she boarded the bus. Scoping her surroundings, a sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Only a few girls sat lifelessly in the almost empty bus seats. A deep sense sadness filled her stomach, she'd never felt anywhere NEAR as homesick as she felt now. And they hadn't even left yet! As she sat down in one of the lush pink seats, her ice blue eyed filled with anxiety and tears. She placed one hand on the window. The bus roared to life and started moving forward. She watched as her waving parents became a thing in the distance. A sad sigh escaped her lungs, she was tempted to grab Mr. Piddles out of her suitcase. But she knew she needed to be tough and stick out her homesickness like a true princess. Besides, she was on a bus full of mature woman, how would they react to a princess pulling out a teddy bear? She didn't really want to find out. So Stephanie kept all her troubles inside.

A sudden tap on her shoulder startled her. As she turned around she met the eyes of 3 girls, supposedly triplets but they looked nothing alike, except for the fact they all had jet black hair.

The girl on Stephanies left had her black hair kept straight,her skin was a pale peach color compared to the others, her heart shaped lips were the color of blood and her, she wore a red corset top tied with black lace, a dark purple skirt and violet wedge shoes.

The middle girl stuck out like a sore thumb, her russet Spaniard skin was darker then the rest. Her dark hair was kept short in a curly bob, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her lips a bright pink. Her clothes looked absolutely ridiculous! She wore a bright orange rumba dress with bright red sleeves. The train on the dress was another story, the left side was colored like a normal rumba dress, but on the right side she wore 1 lone bright yellow pant leg. On her feet she wore black Mary-Jane style tap shoes.

The last girls appearance appeared younger than the rest, her long black hair was kept up in pigtails, her eyes were a deep aquamarine and her body a bit thicker than the rest. Her lips with a purple/pink colour, but were barley visible due to her excessive smile. She wore a mint green halter top decorated with pink polka dots, a pink belt lay around her waist, separating the green top and the flared peppermint stripped bottom. She wore a bubblegum pink skirt with a baby blue stripped pattern and orange shoes with a heel twisted like ice cream in an ice cream come.

The girl with the straight hair spoke first.

"Hi, sorry for the interruption, but my lout of a sister wanted me to tell you-" She was suddenly cut off by the pig tailed girl.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR SHOES, OH AND YOUR CLOTHES, WHERE DID YOU GET THEM? YOUR HAIR IS ALSO AMAZING CAN I TOUCH IT AND STROKE IT AND GIVE IT A NAME?!"

"Tina! Calm down! Wait... did you forget to take your meds again?! TINA!" The curly haired girl rummaged around in her purse before pulling out a tiny needle. She twisted off the protective top and jabbed it into the leg of the hyperactive one. Tina's voice became softer and softer until she fell back into her seat, fast asleep.

"Sorry about that." The sympathy showed on the middle girl. "She's not usually like this, but when she forgets to take her meds WOAH! Watch out or else we wont be able to pry her off you.

"Uhh..." Stephanie eased back slowly, showing a sign of uncertainty, which was very unprofessional.

"I'm Marria, by the way. We three girl, we are triplets, fraternal, not identical, but I guess you can see that. This on my Right," she pointed to the straight haired one, "Is oldest sister Tammy, and this here on my left is the youngest, Tina." She pointed to the sleeping one. " We are known around the Magix Dimension as the "Tiarra Triplets!"

" Great, another blonde." Tammy spoke in a bothersome tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bellowed the blonde princess.

" Tammy! Didn't mom say "try to be nice" or she wont get you tickets to " The Destined Dark" concert? So please, try to be nice."

"Sorry." Tammy rolled her eyes sarcastically .

"Oh, and I'm not "another blonde." I'm Stephanie Longheart!" She explained through clenched teeth.

"Let me guess, first year at Alfea right?" Marria guessed.

"That's right. First time away from home." explained Stephanie, wringing her hands, peering down.

"wimp." She heard Tammy cough under her breath.

"We're freshman too."

"Nice to see some friendly faces. But I've been meaning to ask, whats up with Tina?" She hoped it wouldn't offend anybody. But instead a weak smile spread across Marria's lips.

"She has a disorder which affects the mind, It can become really bad if she doesn't have her medicine every 4-6 hours. And, well, you've seen her at her worst."

"Can...dy?" Tina stirred, her eyes fluttered open, she seemed calmer now, but her voice was still very high and squeaky.

"No Tina, no candy, you know we're not allowed to eat on this bus." Marria explained, annoyance present in her voice.

"Fine then." The half asleep girl turned and snapped her fingers, a tiny mint candy drifted slowly in her hands. She carefully unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth.

"Tina!" Marria scolded her sister. The two got into some type of argument but Stephanie decided not to listen.

She turned around in her seat, seeing if maybe she could fall asleep on the cozy pink lush seats. But before turning all the way she glanced quickly at Tammy, who was preoccupied with sitting and looking out the window. What was her problem? Stephanie had done nothing to upset her, but was being treated like an enemy! They hadn't even reached Alfea yet! If this was the way she was going to be treated, how would the rest of the year play out?

She didn't really want to know.


End file.
